A requirement for interior lighting in a vehicle is that the lighting be appropriately shielded from the interior wall construction of the vehicle so as to prevent the build up of excessive heat which could possibly generate a fire. Thus, some form of a heat insulating shield is utilized and is placed into an opening in and secured to the interior wall surface of the vehicle by a plurality of screws or other like fasteners. Thereafter, the front face of the light fixture is secured to the shield so as to form an integral lighting fixture. Other installations enable a lighting fixture to be inserted as a unit into the opening in the interior of the vehicle and a plurality of fasteners are utilized to fix the light fixture in place. The fasteners that are typically used are externally threaded screws and the screws are inserted into holes provided in the light fixture and thence are driven into the material of the interior wall of the vehicle to secure the lighting fixture in place. All of this assembly takes time. Time is expense. Accordingly, it is desirous to provide a light fixture that can be assembled into an opening provided in the interior wall of a vehicle with a minimum of fasteners and utilizing a minimum of time.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a combination of an assemblage and at least one mounting clip for mounting the assemblage into an opening of a finite size in a panel.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a combination of an interior lighting fixture and at least one mounting clip for mounting the lighting fixture into an opening provided in the interior wall of a vehicle.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a combination, as aforesaid, wherein a pair of mounting clips are utilized, which mounting clips operatively cooperate with conforming structure on the assemblage and the opening in the wall construction so as to facilitate a mounting of the assemblage into the opening without requiring any fastening mechanism to penetrate the material of the wall construction.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a combination, as aforesaid, wherein the assemblage is tightly affixed to the material of the interior wall and will not be permitted to move relative thereto after installation.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a combination, as aforesaid, which is dependable, inexpensive to manufacture and enables an efficient installation of the assemblage into the opening in the wall construction.